


Adopting Aaron Burr

by Queen_Oval



Series: Big Brother & Little Brother [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a adopted child, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, James is glad being a big brother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Madison is going to be an older brother. Is ready to be an older brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting Aaron Burr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hubris_BNL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/gifts).



Eleanor’s doctor told her she won't be able to give birth anymore, after conceiving James.She barely made it out alive. Still wanting more children, she and her husband, James SR. 

When they find out that their late friend Esther Burr died by a car crash. That she and her husband has a small child living with his grandfather. They knew they wanted the little boy in their home.

 

So when his parents told him was going to get a younger brother, he wasn't sure how to feel. The Madison's family was only three people. 

James Madison is a nice child. He didn't bother anybody in second grade class, he's friends with Thomas. He was reading at a fourth grade level. 

 

“James you are being replace,” Thomas said as their class was having quite reading time.

James oddly looked at him,”What?” 

Thomas nodded,”Yup.”

the younger Madison still didn't understand,Thomas sighed why can't his friend understand what was happening to him.  
“The New kid your parents are adopting. You'll be second place because they have focus on him than on you.”

“That's not true,” James pouted. his parents wouldn't do that to him right? The new little brother is coming to Virginia on Friday. that's two days way

“Uh-uh, it’s true!” Thomas yelled interrupting the class’ quiet time.

Mr. Washington looked from his desk,”Thomas please be quiet. People are trying to read.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, but unnoticeable to the teacher.

 

James sighed not really looking ready to go to his parents. Maybe this new little brother won't be a pain as John said his brothers and sisters were. Maybe he wouldn't be second best as Thomas warned him about.

James walked to the car where his dad’s car was at.

James Sr. looked at his son when he got in,”Are you ready to meet your new brother on friday?”

James shrugged not really know what to say.

As they drove home, Sr turned to James” I know that it’s going to be different, but I want you to know that you aren’t getting replace. You are becoming a big brother do you what that means?”

James shook his head.

“It means that you have to watch out for him and teach him new things,” the oldest Madison said as they walked in the house.

James added, “Like teaching him how to play soccer?”

“Yes, just like that.” His father nodded. 

If being a big brother means he could teach him cool things he can’t wait! James raced up the stairs to his room to figure what could he and Aaron play when he gets here. 

When Friday came around James couldn’t wait! His little brother is coming to Virginia to live with him. He was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Today in his class was doing a group project, James constantly looking up at the clock. Hoping that the time would go faster. His best friend, Thomas groaned as friend was pay attention to the time then him! How could he?

“What are waiting for ?” Thomas demanded.

James smiled, “When my baby brother’s coming home.”

“Really? Are you ready for that? “ Thomas asked.

The Madison nodded as continued working on the project. Hoping it will make the time go faster.

After school let out James ran to the car where his dad was at and quickly open the car’s door.  
“Dad! You what day it is?” James smiled.  
His dad smiled his son been given that question since this morning, “It friday James. And your baby brother is at home.”

“Really?”

His father nodded as he drove home, James nearly open the car door while his father was parking. The young Madison opened the door , seeing a tiny boy with big eyes eating apple slices.

That’s him. My little brother, James thought as walked closer to him. 

“Um..Hi, my name is James,” James introduce him.

Aaron smiled,”Hello, my name is Aaron.”

There was paused of silence, Aaron shuffled in his chair steal quick glance of his newly brother.

“James, are you going to be my big brother,” 

James nodded,” Yes, and you're my little brother. Do you want to play?”

Aaron eagerly nodded. James grabbed his hand,“Come on, we can play in my room.”

The two newly brothers raced up to James’ room to play.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> please click kudos and keep reading


End file.
